


Growing the Beard

by Darkrealmist



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri., Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna - Fandom
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Anime, Arguing, Awkward Tension, Background Slash, Beards (Relationships), Books, Boys Being Boys, Chefs, Comedy, Cooking, Cultural References, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Humor, Inspired by Art, M/M, Multi, Old Married Couple, Payback, Ramen, Slice of Life, Teasing, Traditions, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Yagami Hikari doesn’t take lightly to being labelled Motomiya Daisuke and Takaishi Takeru’s beard. [Pre-Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna]
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi, Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya
Kudos: 19





	Growing the Beard

Growing the Beard

Author’s Note: Set after _Digimon Adventure tri._ and prior to _Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna_. Inspired by the case art on _Kizuna_ ’s upcoming Japanese DVD release. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Digimon series.

Pairings: Ambiguous Daisuke x Takeru, if you want to view it that way. Referenced established Taichi x Yamato.

Summary:

Yagami Hikari doesn’t take lightly to being labelled Motomiya Daisuke and Takaishi Takeru’s beard.

* * *

“You can’t salt ramen after it’s brought out to you! It’s a ramen eating no-no!”

“Why not? You put weird toppings on yours!”

“Ramen broth takes hours to prepare. You’re disrespecting the chef, implying he didn’t do his job correctly. I wake up at 5 a.m. to give it the perfect boil! But you wouldn’t care about that, Takeru! Your nose is too deep into reading!”

“Bibliophile, Daisuke-kun.”

“Hnnh?”

“Bibliophile. It means I love books.”

“Hikari-chan, you’ve known him longer than I have! Tell him to stop using big words!”

“Like you’re doing to Takeru-kun with your knowledge of ramen?” she snickered. “Look at you two! All this fighting…That’s how it started with Yamato-san and Oniichan!”

Daisuke scratched the corner of his eye. Takeru rubbed the back of his neck.

The others were all atrocious smiles: Hikari, Tailmon, Patamon, _and_ V-mon! The backstabbers!

“I suppose that makes you our beard?” Daisuke blurted dryly.

“ _Excuse me_?” Frantically, she felt around her chin.

“Wallace said in America, to hide you’re gay, they call the girl you’re seen with most a ‘beard.’”

Takeru did a double take. “Really? That’s funny!”

“Yup!” Daisuke began laughing as well.

Receiving encouragement from Tailmon, Hikari grabbed Daisuke and Takeru by the ankles and capsized them and their Digimon off the dock into the bay’s freezing water.

“HIKARI-CHAN!”

“Oops! My hands slipped, hahaha!”


End file.
